Memories of The Past
by Myssie 71
Summary: COMPLETED Nick dreams of the Past as Udonna dreams of her husband and her son, what happens when Someone finds out the Real truth.......
1. Prolouge

**Memories of The Past**

By Melissa

Past:

A long time ago, In a parallel world there Lived a Sorceror and Sorceress whom lived in the Realms of Briarwood, they are known as Lord Alianbow and Lady Udonna of Briarwood. within the year that passed, Lady Udonna gave birth to an newborn son, A son whom is twice is stronger than any wizard put together. The strongest of them were her Husband Alianbow her love for him , her son and their Family lasted thru eternity together ,Neilla and Daggeron whom were also apart of the Family helped them much to maintain their lands from evil.

Instead, they were put into battle with the Dark forces as they tried to take over their lands of Briarwood. an Army of the Undead lead by a powerful warrior Known as Morticon led them to fight the Legend Warriors with Alianbow and Lord Daggeron.

Their sights were set of taking over the lands and destroying the Family of Alianbow as he determined that no evil darkness would do such as he fought so hard against them that he himself and a few of his Freinds whom were Wizards known to him fought by his sde including Daggeron and Niella.

Niella whom was Lady Udonna's sister, she fought along with the warriors. she was known as the Gatekeeper.

Even though they fought The warriors battled Valiantly against the insumountable odds until they drove the Darkness away and back from the edge of the Human world. Alianbow managed to cast a spell to draw the Darkness away from the Human realm , he alas had Lady Niella to cast a spell upon the Gates as he decided to pursue the Darkness back into the gates as she placed a spell and closed them behind Alianbow.It was useless for Alianbow to escape ,. The Dark Lord Octmus decided to take Alianbow down with him as he transformed him into Koragg. A might Wolf Warrior as his worthy apprentice.

And now the story Begins


	2. Chapter One

**20 years Later :**

* * *

Nick, Madison ,chip ,Xander and Vida sat along with Udonna and Daggeron outside the balcony as they talked. They never knew that Udonna was married as Chip metioned her husbands name. Memories flooded in her mind of her son and her husband whom she lost in the Great War. 

Alianbow and I lived in the Realms of Briarwood with out son Bowen, The Realms were very peaceful and filled with Magical Beings. until the Darkeness appeared and destroyed everything in their paths, our Realms were being attacked by Morticon and his men when the Great war began" said Udonna.

"But Why did it start I mean there had to be a reason ", said Xander.

Udonna and Daggeron looked at each other as they sighed."we realized that once the Darkness knew that my son Bowen was born , whom was born Pure blood of a Wizard he had the power to destroy the Darkness, so I had to hide my son before they destroyed him," began Udonna.

"As I alas learned that Bowen was in Danger, I took it upon myself and took him from his mother's grasp and I decided to leave with him. I was to hide him from the Darkness to keep him safe,. but instead I was attacked by Calliendor. whom I thought who was a great friend and First. but when I learned that He betrayed us and turned on us, he took it into his own hands that he wanted Bowen dead.

"So, you don't know where Bowen is now do you ?" asked Madison.

"I learned that Phineas took my son and hid him in the Human world." said Udonna.

With my fight with Calliendor , we were both cursed. I hoped that Baby Bowen was going to be altright, though I too learned that Phineas took him , I knew he be safe." said Daggeron.

" But isn't there a way to find him? " asked Xander.

" NO, Don't, if you do, the Darkness will learn that he's alive. they will destroy him in anyway they can " said Udonna.

" I beg you Rangers please don't go looking for Bowen" she pleaded.

" We Promise Udonna, we won't search for Bowen" said Vida.

"Now you five go home and get some sleep ,you all deserve it " smiled Udonna .

* * *

Thunderous thunder made its appearence upon the city of Briarwood , Nick Russell gasped as he awaoke as he sat upon his bed. 

he looked over to his clock as it now read five thirty a.m. in the morning. he rose from his bed as he showered up and left his sister's house

Nick drove away as he had to think so he decided to go to the beach . h e sat upon the Hill Top as he stared out upon the oceans sea's as cool breeze began to appear. he just stared out into the bright horizon before him as the flashbacks appeared once more, but this time without Koraggs voice.

"I have to confront her, I have to know about my past" he thought. tears trickled down his cheeks as he held the blanketonce more. by mid morning Nick drove for while as he decided to to go to Rootcore and to speak to Udonna and Daggeron.

As he arrived , he slowly made his way inside Rootcore and looked around, "Oh Hey Nick, what brings you around this early" greeted Clare.

"Morning Clare, Uhm, I need to speak to Udonna and Daggeron if they are awake that is" said Nick.

"Well, they are awake silly, so wait here and I will get them" smiled Clare as she made her way into the back of Rootcore. No more than fifteen minutes later Clare came back with a bowl of fruit along with Udonna and Daggeron right behind her.

"Hello Nick, clare said you wanted to speak to us, Is something wrong?" asked Udonna.

"Yes Udonna, " answered Nick as he looked at her and then to Daggeron."Uhm Do you remember when you told us about your husband and your son?" asked Nick as his subconsciousness played with him as he now paced back and forth. "Of Course I remember" smiled Udonna.

Daggeron studied Nick as he watched his student " Well, You seen I have been having these dreams, but they are really flashbacks of a baby and a cloaked figure running thru a forest. when I get these images I usually get them when i hear Koragg's voice. as he uses his telepathy on me and I get these headaches that won't go away and I can't stand the pains any longer" explained Nick as he paced back and forth as he sighed. Udonna looked starlted with the information Nick given her as she sighed. "Nick I wish I can help you but I don't know what to tell you or do you have anything from your past?' she asked.

"I do, I have this" answered Nick as he showed her a Red baby blanket. Udonna looked at the Blanket as she looked to Daggeron.Udonna's tears fallen as she didn't speak as she only reached for the blanket as she turned to make her way out of the room.

Clare looked dumbfounded as she placed her bowl down as she followed Udonna to her bedroom as she stopped at the door as she just looked to her Mentor.

Daggeron looked at Nick as he sighed. "wha...Whats that Look for ?" asked Nick.

"What are you playing at Nick, Where did you get that blanket from?" asked Daggeron.

" I had that blanket since infancy, my adopted parents wanted me to keep the blanket to remember my birth parents" answered Nick.

"NICK DON"T LIE!" snapped Daggeron " Udonna's son disappeared or should I say left with Phineas with the same blanket" explained Daggeron.

Nick Sighed,"I'm sorry, it was in abad idea to come and talk to you both, I just thought you both can help me remember my past" said Nick

With that moment Nick turned and made his way out of Rootcore as he left Daggeron standing alone.

Udonna sat upon her bed as she looked at the walls of her bedroom as Clare now stood at the entrance of her her bedroom door. she managed her way over to her Aunt

"Udonna, are you alright?" asked Clare

"I want to Believe it,I wish to accept it, but"began Udonna.

* * *

Meanwhile Outside Rootcore: 

Nick sighed as he rubbed his temples

"I better get back to work" he thought.

he made his way to his motorcyle

"Hello Red Ranger" greeted Koragg telepathicallyNick knelt in pain as his head was now throbbing. he managed to respond Koragg back .

"What do you want Koragg?" asked Nick.

"You know what I want Red Ranger and Its you " said Koragg

* * *

Okay i updated story One , coming soon story Two

* * *


	3. Chapter Two

Memories of the Past

Part Two

Nick managed to move up to his feet and made his way to his motorcycle as he drove to find Koragg whom was tormenting his mind with his telepathy.

**Meanwhile Inside Rootcore**:

Daggeron managed his way to search for Udonna through out the place , he stopeed at her bedroom door which was closed ."Udonna please come out, we need to talk " said Daggeron as he knocked on the bedroom door as he sighed and walked back to the center.

Udonna sighed as she walked out of the bedroom with Clare as she held the blanket which made her get flashbacks which was now running through her mind constantly. Daggeron looked up as he now sae Udonna and quickly asked "are you alright" asked Daggeron.

Udonna sighed and looked at the Red Blanket she held once more as she looked at Daggeron. " This is the same blanket I had Bowen in " began Udonna.

* * *

Meanwhile

**The Beach**

**Koragg awaited at the cliffs upon the rocks as he looked to the oceans waters**... Nick arrived as he looked around and found Koragg ."Im here Koragg" said Nick as he was now standing in a fighting stance. Koragg turned to see Nick alone. "I see you came alone this time Red Ranger" said Koragg.

Your fight was always only with me Koragg, WHY?" snapped Nick.

"You have that answer Red Ranger," answered Koragg. Nick scoffed as he kept his guard. knowing that Nick was unmorphed Koragg took a stance as he suddenly attacked Nick unexpectedly. 

With eyes widen he flew into the mountian of rocks against his back as he landed upon the sand as his Morpher fell out of his pocket ."Lost your Balance Red Wizard" said Koragg. Nick looked up to Koragg as he managed to move back up to his feet.Again Koragg took the advantage as he aimed once again to Nick's tiredless body as electric bolts shocked his body as it slammed against the rocks o nce more. 

Nick Cried out in pain as he lifted his head up once more now seeing Koragg as he walked over to him" Give up Red Wizard" said Koragg."Not in your Life answered Nick. Now breathing heavy Nick looked at Koragg "Wha..what do you really want from me Koragg?" asked Nick. 

" YOur Powers, No other Ranger has the Power that you carry", answered Koragg. 

"Uthera Mejor!" called out Koragg as a Dark Purple circle appeared beneath Nick."Uthra Norqua Ozarro!" called out Koragg once more as it teleported Nick to the Underground unmorphed."NOOOO!" yelled out Nick . 

"Uthera Mejor!" called out koragg as he jumped into the dark Circle "UtheSastos" he said as he teleprotes himself to the Underground. 

* * *

As he arrived to the Underground there he saw Nick, now unconscious as he now laid upon the cold floor .he slowly made his way to Nick and stared at him for a few minutes. 

flashbacks appeared within his mind, images of a woman and a infant chyld. he slowly made his way to Nick and Managed to pick him up and walked his way to another room of the Underworld. 

"What is Koragg up too With the red Ranger " thought Necrolai.

* * *

Back 

** The Rock Porium**

**Merely an hour passed as Toby entered the store as he noticed his four workers .** "Uhm, has anyone seen Nick?" asked Toby as he looked to his workers.

"Well he was having his lunch break" said Chip."Uh yes but that was over an hour ago!" yelled toby . Chip ,Xander, and Vida looked dumbfounded and looked to one another. "Look seriously guy's this isn't Nick, "whispered Vida. "lets just continue our work and I'll ask Maddie if she seen him today" said Vida.

Madison made her way out from the backroom as Vida followed her in behind."Uhm Hey sis, have you seen Nick?" asked Vida.

"Uhm yeah like two hours ago , he said he was worried about something that was bothering him so i told him to go talk to Udonna and Daggeron,why?" asked Madison.

"well, the problem is that Nick sin't back yet, and it has been too long, no one hasn't heard from him", said Vida..

Madison gave a worried look to her her paternial sister as she sighed." We have to talk to Udonna and Daggeron," whispered Madison.

"okay lets finish our shifts first", said Vida.

by the time the day ended , Chip and Xander and the girls began to cleaning up . whislt Chip made his way out of the backroom with empty boxes as xander was now couting the money as Vida and Madison were now finishing moping up.

"I can't beleive that Nick bailed on us and hasn't shown up" said Vida. "Madison" whispered a telepathic voice.

Madison cried out as she held her temples .

Vida looked at her sister as she made her way over to her ,"Maddie are you alright?" asked Vida."Uhm yeah I think I am" answered Madison as she back to her work as she minded her thoughts to her work.

"Madison help me" whispered the telepathic voice onde more.

"Ahh , ah! she cried out once more as she dropped the mopas she bent down hoping the headaches would go away.

* * *

Meanwhile Back

**Underworld**:

Nick stayed unconscious as Koragg guarded him, as he laid helpless as images of an infant chyld came upon into his mind once more,"Ugh" he moaned.

Images flashed upon Nick as he was now trying to wake up, seeing "himself" the baby being carried thru the forest by a cloaked figure.

Back at

**Rootcore** :

Udonna slept helpless that same day as she tossed and turned, memories of how Nick combined with Catastros, how he fought Koragg alone at the beach, how he defeated Morticon and counter spell to senf him back to the Underworld. But painful memories flooded her mind as she remembered losing her husband to the Underworld. As her sister Neilla closed the gates with Alianbow inside as he fought the evil to stay back .

With moments of sacrificing herself Niella was gone, lost forever losing her life as she felt her newborn daughter to her sister Udonna . again tossing and turning in bed Udonna began to have the dreams of her son, her infant son , his eyes, his looks and his features. once more she awoke and sat upon her bed, panting a bit heavy as tears trickled down her cheeks now realizing that Nick was Bowen.

"OH MY! Nick, Nick is Bowen" she exclaimed.

That following Day

she made her way out of her chambers and made her way into the front base of Rootcore as she sat down and opened her journal as she wrote :

Journal Entry : 00789 Date : Aug 7,2006

Last night I had the dreams again, losing Alianbow was the worst thing that ever happen to me , but more important was losing my sister.Don't get me wrong I loved My dear Alianbow and I still do, but realizing that this painful memories that I have kept for very long are killing me , my son , our son is alive, Iknew now whom he is, infront of me all this time ,oh, hisa eyes with the shades of Green as mine, Our own Red Ranger, Nick Russell, Is my Bowen mine and Alianbow's son

* * *


	4. Chapter Three

Memories of the Past

Part Three

**Inside Rootcore**:

Udonna now paced back and forth inside Rootcore as she revealed that Nick was really Bowen, she was frightened to learn that Koragg would soon learn of his true identity. She needed to speak to Daggeron right away about Nick.

As soon as she turned she saw Dageeron Before her "Udonna we need to talk " said Daggeron.

"Yes you are right Daggeron we seriously need to talk," said Udonna .

"Whats on your Mind Udonna?" asked Daggeron.

"It's about Nick," she answered as she looked confused.

"What about Nick, is he in some trouble?" asked Daggeron. "Oooo No no no, its just that Last night I dreamt of Alianbow and Bowen, and the war. Some reason came to me ,What if Nick is Bowen,What lured Nick to come here to Briarwood," explained Udonna..

Daggeron looked at Udonna."You might have something there," he said as he looked at the blanket. "I confronted Nick about the blanket, he told me his adopted parents wanted him to keep that blanket in memory of his birthparents. but what I do not get is how is he getting these flashbacks when he was merely a chyld when he was taken", he fininshed as he looked to Udonna.

"We must not say much to the Rangers she added as she looked worried.

Clare made her way inside the Rootcore as she saw Udonna and Daggeron "Oh hello Udonna ,Hello Daggeron," greeted Clare as she walked to the nearest table as she placed her basket with herbs." How's your day treating you Clare?" asked Daggeron

* * *

"It's going good, the fresh breeze, cool air, and a bit muddy though" smiled Clare as they quickly heard some shouting and talking coming from the entrance of the Rootcore as they looked and Noticed that Xander , Chip, Vida, and Madison now entering with Madison's last statement. "Look, I know what im telling you guys, this isn't Nick, I know Nick, he wouldn't just leave like that" she said as she was now behind Xander.

"Madison look, don't you remember when we asked him about the thousand Dollars that went missing at The Rock Prorium" said Xander. "well Yeah, but we all accused Nick about the money being taken , we ddin't even give him the chance to expalin his side of the story", said Madison ."VIDA WILL YOU HELP ME make Xandere here understand" added Madison.

* * *

"Given Madison a look that read " You are on your own this time" as she chewed on a licorice.

Udonna and Daggeron looked to their students with a profounded look on their faces. " What is going on here?" asked Udonna as she was ignored by her students.

"Looke why can't we just look for him," said Chip as he moved closer to Xander. Visda placed her elbow upon the ball as she slumped over, "All im gonna say I betcha he left town", she smiled wryly. Madison tossed her hands up as a give up sign as she stormed off outside.

"WHATS GOING ON!" yelled Udonna.

Xander, Vida, and Chip looked to Udonna and Daggeron. Chip sighed as Vida placed the licorice back into her mouth as she moved away and sat at the stairs.

"It's not whats just going on Udonna" began Xander as he looked to Vida and Chip as they gave him the permission to tell them that Nick went missing during Lunch. "Just what Xander?" asked Daggeron.

Xanderkept quite as chip coughed and Vida sighed. "Nick is missing" said Vida as she broke the silence Between the six of them."WHAT!" yelled Udonna and Daggeron in unison..

"lI told you she would do that" smiled Vida.

Udonna looked at Vida as she gave her the look to kill .

* * *

Meanwhile:

**Underground Caverns **

**Nick began waking up as he opened his eyes, there he stared at the black walls as he moved his casted his head aside ... ** he moaned in pain as his head was now pounding as he moved it once more as he looked around the cavern,instead his vison doubled as he quickly closed his eyes as he tried to gain control of his eye sight.

once more he opened his eyes as he saw Koragg standing beside him . Nick gasped as he rolled off the stone like bed ."Wh...Where am I?" asked Nick as he moved back against the wall as he traveled his hands upon the rocks ."You are home where you beliong Red Wizard" answered Koragg. "No, I don't belong here, let me go" demanded Nick as he slowly moved to the entrance of the Cavern as he bgean to run thru the halls . Koragg followed Nick thru the halls as images suddenly began to appear in Nicks Mind.

"Im sorry Red Wizard, you cannot leave here" said Koragg telepathically.

"Ahh!ah, get out of my head" responded nick as he answered back telepathically as he wondered how he did that in return.

**IT** was useless for Nick, Where ever he went he knew Koragg would be there for him, Koragg caught up with Nick as he pulled him back into the empty cavern as Nick Struggled.

"No let me go please," yelled Nick as he tried to get his vison back.

"Im sorry Red Wizard," said Koragg as he now placed a spell upon Nick as it knocked him out cold.

Nick's body went slummed in his arms as he now carried Nick to the Cavern where he laid down.

* * *

Meanwhile :

**Rootcore**

Udonna made her way to the Crystal ball as she tried to look for Nick. she gasped as she moved away ."Udonna what is it?" asked Daggeron.

"We are too late Daggeron, Koragg took Nick unto the Underworld", Answered Udonna .

xander, chip and Vida gasped as they too looked into the crystal ball as they looked at Udonna. "Well, how are we going to get him back?" asked Vida.

Vida sighed as she made her way out of the Rootcore and walked over to her paternal twin . she watched Madison wiping her tears as she looked over to the ground

((( part Three and a Half coming to a Chapter New YOU , Be prepared im almost done writing this one))

**  
**


	5. Chapter Three and a Half

Chapter 3 and a ½

Vida sighed as she made her way out of the Rootcore and walked over to her paternal twin . she watched Madison wiping her tears as she looked over to the ground .

"Hey Maddie, look Im sorry for what I said.alright", said Vida.

Madison didn't answer Vida as she looked to another direction . "Uhm Madison there's something I have to tell you" said Vida.

" You said enough V, I don't want to hear it," said Madison . Phineas suddenly appeared as they girls screamed. " DARN YOU ! Phineas don't do that you scared us", said Vida as she stood behind Madison.

* * *

"Oh Hey Ladies, sorry I scared you, but I need to speak to Daggeron and Udonna," he said as he looked to the direction of the Rootcore. "About what?" asked Vida as she looked at him carefully. "About this", said Phineas as he showed the girls the morpher.

Inside Rootcore, Daggeron and the Boys heard the Girls scream as they quickly ran outside as they saw Phineas and the girls now talking.

"Hey That's Nick's Morpher, what are you doing with it Phineas?" asked Madison as she looked at it

Phineas managed to hand the morpher to Madison."Uhm well, I found it at the beach," answered Phieneas as he continued to look at the entrance of the Rootcore.Whats going on? " asked Daggeron ."Is everything alright?" asked Xander.

"Hey, that's Nick's Morpher!" snapped Chip as he walked over to Madison

Madison just sighed as she looked to the Guys and to Daggeron." But who could have Nick?" asked Madison.

"Koragg must have Nick, I have to help him somehow ," said Udonna .

Daggeron, Madison, and Vida looked back seeing Udonna as she quickly made her way to the forest. "Udonna Wait!', yelled Daggeron.

Udonna looked aback to Daggeron as she didn't hestitate to argue back with him, For her will is to save her son from KOragg. Daggeron sighed as he looked back to the Teens. "Becareful Udonna you too Daggeron" said the Gang as they watched them leave the Rootcore and into the forest they disappeared thru.

* * *

Daggeron and Udonna made their way within the forest as the walked and walked deeper into the forest." How will we contact Koragg, I mean Bowen is the only one with the connection to him somehow" said Daggeron.

"Yes I know " said Udonna .

* * *

Meanwhile:

Underground

Nick slept helpless inside Koragg's Cavern , he continued to call out for Madison's name as he slept. Koragg arose to his feet and made his way over to Nick as he placed a spell upon Nick to see what his dreams were about, his memories, there he stood above Nick as his dreams and memories appeared on the rocks of the caverns, images of Nick and Madison came to a clear , koragg looked at the Dreams as he saw how Nick looked at Madison. The Red wizard was falling inlove .

Memories of Nick's began to appear as an infant being carried carried away by a cloaked figure , anbother image appeared as the infant was being carried by a woman then a man. Koragg tried to understand whom this boy really was as he hoped to destroy him.

Again his name was being called as he turned and walked out of the cavern as he let Nick sleep. Koragg risen to the Earth's depths's as he now faced the White Sorceress and Solaris Knight "why do you call me White Witch" , said Koragg. "We know you have someone whom belongs to us koragg," please don't harm the boy" said Udonna. ""Why do you care about this boy, why are you so eager to save him from me" asked Koragg as he just stared to Udonna. "He's out student, and he's someone very important to us" exclaimed Daggeron.

"And my son " thought Udonna.

Daggeron looked to Koragg ." I wish to see the Red Wizard" said Udonna."As you wish Sorceress" said Koragg as he spoke "Uthra Norqua Ozzaro" as he summoned Nick's helpless body with the teleportation spell there he laid unconcious as Koragg now stood beside him .

Udonna and Daggeron gasped as they saw Nick."Udonna Look!" snapped DaggeronUdonna looked to Nick's weakened body as her eyes widen as she saw her son. "Let Him GO!" demanded Udonna.

"Now you take a good Look at the boy, because you aren't getting him back,"said koragg.

"what!", exclaimed Daggeron and Udonna.


	6. Chapter Four

Part Four

"Now you take a good Look at the boy, because you aren't getting him back,"said koragg.

"what!", exclaimed Daggeron and Udonna as she knew it was hopeless , she had to find a way to save her son ."What's wrong White Witch you afriad he will return evil when he awakes " grinned Koragg.

* * *

Chapter four :

Koragg looked over to Udonna then to Solaris Knight "Goodbye Sorcreress" said Koragg as he now disappeared with Nick back to the Underworld. "How, How will I save my son Daggeron" asked Udonna as she now lowered her head feeling miserable.

Daggeron sighed as he placed hi hand upon his shoulder. " I do not know Udonna" said Daggeron.

They both turned and made their way back to Rootcore. She sighed as she wondered how to let the Rangers know about their leader whom maybe gone from the good side.

" Do you think Koragg will discover Nick's Past " , she added.

"I don't know Udonna" said Daggeron

Silence now came between them as they walked back to Rootcore, once they arrived they noticed that the Teens were waiting for them.

There now stood Chip, Vida, Madison, and Xander awaited for Udonna as they becanme skeptical as they awaited for her to talk. She looked at the Rangers as she sighed.

"Udonna?", said Chip. Udonna managed to look at chip then to the other's .

"I"m so sorry Rangers" she whispered as she broke out into tears as she rushed herself into Rootcoreand into the back bedroom.

Clare watched Udonna as she sighed.

Meanwile:

Underground caverns :

Nick remained unconscious as Koragg walked back into the Cavern .where he made his way over to Him as he placed a wet cloth upon his wound. "He;s just a boy with Great Power, but where does he get this Power From" he thought.

"tell me " he whispered.

No repsonse was heard from Nick as Koragg sighed.

" Too see where he gets that Power is what you seek, look deep within you and it will reveal your answer" said the Seer.

Koragg looked back seeing the seer inside the room as he entered. " Wish to see the past of the Boy's " He smiled as he walked over to Bowen as he laid his hand upon his forehead as he now placed his other to Koragg. Koragg nodded as he gave out a sigh. Within the mind of Nick ,images of an infant being taken away was shown as flashes occured within the mind. As for Koragg memories were brought back into his mind as he saw himself trying to push Morticon and his men back to the gates of the Underground.

The Seer now moved away as koragg gasped in pain as he now moved from him.

Gasping for air Koragg knew this to be true, This Ranger was the son of Alianbow,

"koragg are you alright?" asked Necorlai

he quickly turned to see Necrolai and her daughter " Leave me Alone you hag", snapped Koragg.

"Boy ain't he touchy"

Back Rootcore:

Vida and Madison made their way back inside the Rootcore to be with the other's "madison , we need to talk privately", said Udonna .

Udonna gave a nod to daggeron as he followed them into her chambers.

Madison sighed. she slowly entered the chamber as she now looked around slowly. "please take a seat."said Udonna as she walked over to stand beside Madison.

Madison you are here because I now you have been spending alot of time with Nick, he's very lucky to have you as a Friend" said Udonna.

Madison looked at Udonna. " Well, we aren't that close" said Madison

"From our eyes I think you are" said Daggeron.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Madison. Udonna sighed as she was close of giving up on her own son, but some how Madison gave her the strength and courage to hold on dearly to his love.

"Udonna tell me whats going on? asked Madison.

Udonna sighed as sheclosed her eyes as tears now trickled upon her cheeks.

"Madison I need to tell you something, and its about Nick" explained Udonna.

"W...W..what about Nick?" she asked.

"N...Nick is Bowen, my son" said Udonna as she looked at Madison.


	7. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Memories of the Past

Udonna looked at Madison as she was stunned.

* * *

Chapter Five :

Memories of the Pasr

"Nick is Bowen, How did you find out?" asked Madison

"We found out when he brought us this blanket" said Udonna as she handed Madison the blanket.

"He did mention that he was adopted " said madison

"But we have a problem, Koragg has taken Nick to the Underworld, but I don't know why, there is so much I want to tell you everything but right now Nick's life may be in danger

"But how does this have to do with me,"asked Madison.

"Nick may comeback evil and he will want to fight all of you " said Udonna.

Madison sighed as she closed her eyes.

"we are trying to figure out how to save Nick.if he does come back evil, we will be ready for him" said Daggeron.

Meanwhile

back Under The Underground

KOragg managed to understand Nick's past, but he couldn't. he sighed as he took his mysical Powers as he teleported Nick back beyond the Earth's Surface. there Nick laid un consious upon the ground

By Mid morning,

Phineas strolled along the Briarwood Forest as he minded his own business , as he suddenly heard a soft moan, there he crept slowly nearer to the sound. there he saw Nick as he gasped. he quickly made his way over to the young wizard as he helped him up from the ground.

"Ugh!', come on kiddo lets get you home. your mother and Dageron are worried sick about you " said Phineas.

slowly he walked with Bowenas they walked away from the middle of the Forest.

Koragg appeared upon the earths's surface as he watched Phineas walk away with the red Wizard.

* * *

As he now arrived with Nick as he laid him down beside the nearest tree stump and made his way to knowk on the Dragon's nose .

clare heard the knock as shearched a brow. she made her way out as Phineas quickly left and hid.

there he saw Clare as she saw Nick laying upon the ground .

"Oh My, Bowen: she whispered as she turned and yelled out ."Udonna! Daggeron! come quick!',

with that moment, Udonna and Daggeron made their way as they now saw Nick .

"Oh, my Bowen", whispered Udonna as she made her way to Nick as she checked his pulse.

"Daggeron hurry get Bowen inside" said Udonna

Daggeron carried Nick inside as he now made his way as Clare quickly made up the bed where Nick was going to Lay.

* * *

Clare , did you find him?" asked Udonna

"Uhm , not really, i found him laying infront of Rootcore, that's when I called Udonna, someone else must have helped him come home", said Clare.

Nick moaned."Maddie , I can...I can't stay here, ...I want to go home" he mumbled.

Daggeron looked to Udonna as she moved closedly to Nick as she carefully looked him over. once she moved his heas there she saw a dark and blue gash upon his left side of his face."Clre bring me a wet towel and the herbal cream' said Udonna.

"Right away Udonna " she answered as she quickly turned and made her way to retrieve the items from the bathroom.

"Udonna I think its best I let the Rangers Know about Nick being alive," said Daggeron as he looked up to her. "I guess you are right, Thank you Daggeron, I can't leave his side" she whispered.

"I know, I will be back soon," said Daggeron as he walked over to the table as he reached for Jenji's lamp and walked out of Rootcore.

Daggeron made his appearence in the human realm as he was now dressed casual to fit in he sighed as he made his way to the Rock Poruim Where The Rangers worked.

Music was being played, as he looked inside as he saw Vida, Xander, Chip work. As he saw Madison helping a customer as he left tears trickled down her cheek as she wiped her tears dry so no one would know she'd been crying. he sighed. for Now he thought it be best to let her know first .

Daggeron walked in and walked over to Madison .

"Excuse me, Madison" said daggeron.

Madison looked up as she and Daggeron were now talking. reaching for her jacket Vida now saw Madison leaving Rootcore as she stopped the music as she walked to Daggeron.

"Daggeron,what Happened? Any news on Nick?" she asked.

Chip and Xander joined Vida and Daggeron as they waited for the same answer.

" That's why Im here, Nick is home , back at Rootcore we found him outside of Rootcore seaverly beaten" said Daggeron.

"WHAT!" who would want to hurt Nick" asked Xander.

"It seems that Koragg fought Nick alone"began Daggeron.

"How is he?" asked Vida.

Udonna say's he be alright, but for the bruises, they be scarred for life", finished Daggeron.

Vida sighed. "Poor Nick"

"Uh hello People what's going on here? Where's Madison" said Toby.

"uhm, she had a doctor's appointment, and she' will be back" said Vida.

"And who's this?" asked Toby.

"Toby this is my, uh, uhm, Dad" answered vida quickly.

Daggeron looked at Vida confused.

"Yea, this is her and Madison's dad, he came to visit , right" smiled Vida.

"Uhm, Yes yes, this is a great store you have Toby" he smiled as he went along with Vida.

meanwhile Rootcore:

Madison entered as she saw Udonna with Nick as she rushed herself to his side.

"Nick" she whispered.

"Maddie" he whispered .

"Yea its me, " she smiled as she reached to touch his face as he gave a smile to her.

Udonna smiled as she looked at the two. "Im sorry Udonna I had to see him , I had to know he's alright"

Udonna smiled as she nodded in respect. " I will be back tonight I promise Nick"whispered Madison.

Udonna looked at Madison as she placed her hand upon her shoulder.

Will you be coming back tonight Madison?" asked Udonna .

"If that's alright with you Udonna" . well of course, this is your second home" smiled Udonna.

Madison smiled "I will be here after work" said madison

with that madison left back to work as she now gave a postive sigh knowing that Nick was now home.

* * *

TBC Chapter Six coming soon  



	8. Chapter Six

Memories of the Past

Chapter Six

"If that's alright with you Udonna" . well of course, this is your second home" smiled Udonna.

Madison smiled "I will be here after work" said madison

with that madison left back to work as she now gave a postive sigh knowing that Nick was now home.

* * *

Madison finally left back to work as she now arrived and clocked back in as she rushed herself . " Sorry Im late," said Madison.

"How's Nick?" they all asked in a unison voice.

"He's awake and a bit wounded, but he will make it " she answered.

as she walked back to the cash regiister.

* * *

Meanwhile

Rootcore

Udonna thought the worst of her son as she sighed. with relief seeing him home , he worries and fears were now gone.

Udonna managed to stay beside Bown thru out the day she hoped that he would wake up soon so they can have their talk, she made her way oer to Nick as she whispered."Wake up son".

Nick opened his eyes slowly as he looked around , he noticed he was now inside Rootcore he felt a warmth hand upon his as he looked beside him. there now stood Udonna . his mentor.

"How you feeling Young One" she asked.

Like I got hit with a sledge hammer" answered Nick.

as Udonna moved away and turned to finish the postion she was making.

"Was I dreaming or Madison was really here" he added.

" No you weren't dreaming. she was here" smiled Udonna as she smiled.

he managed to sit up as his head became dizzy. he quikcly closed his eyes as he was standing.

"Ooooo, bad idea bad idea" he whispered.

Udonna quickly turned as she made her way over to Nick and helped him sit back down.

"Nick , are you alright?"

Nick opened his eyes once more as he looked to Udonna.

"Im fine, I think, he answered.

she hugged Nicked motherly as she sighed with relief.

"Nick when you are better I think we should have a talk abou the ..."Began Udonna as she heard someone knocking at the Dragon's Nose. she gave a odd look to Nick as she made her way over to the entrance as she was now flown back as the entrance was now blown open as troops of Styxiods now entered as they now dragged Clare into Rootcore .

"I'm so sorry Udonna they were to many of them" said Clare .

Udonna looked to Clare then to the Styxiods, "Get the boy" said the leader.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" yelled Udonna as she moved herslef up to her feet.

The Styxiods walked up to where Nick slept as they now carried him away from The Rootcore.

"Bring The Woman " said The Leader.

One of the soldiers made their way over to Udonna and gripped her wrist as he forced her up forcely and dragged her out.

"U..Udonna..B...Bowen!' called out Clare as she now fell unonscious.

Meanwhile Rock Porium ::

The Day went by so fast that Xander , chip ,Vida and Madison quickly cleaned up The Rock Porium  
as their mentor now waited outside the Rock Poriumas he watched his students make their way out as they now said goodbye to their manager.

Daggeron and his students made their way to a near by tree Portal as they managed to appear infront of Rootcore . as soon as they entered , Daggeron noticed Clare was on the floor and unconscious.

"What the?"...choked Daggeron as he made his way over to her as he now tapped her face lightly. "Clare, Clare, You alright"asked Daggeron.

Clare began to come around as she moaned in agony."Xander, chip look for Nick, Madison and Vida search for Udonna please" he added.

Meanwhile :Lair of Octumus :

Styxoids dragged Udonna into the caverns where Octumus was as the Leader carried Nick and laid him upon the cold ground as his hands were now bonded with magic.

"Ahh the White Sorceress and The Red Wizard", said Octumus as he used his telepathy on Udonna.

Octumus managed to move his tenticle to nick's face, as he managed to move his tongue slowly to his face as he now licked his cheek.

"LEAVE MY SON ALONE!" screamed Udonna

"SON?" Octumus took a look to Udonna then to Nick .

* * *

Okay, I thought I was going to managed all my chapters in short parts, so hopefully I will have13 to 15 pages on this story

* * *


	9. ChapterSeven

Memories of the Past

Chapter 7

"Leave my son alone" spoke Udonna Octumus looked to her as he looked to the Red wizard. " Son" he questioned

-.

That seriously took The Master by surprise as he now looked to the white Sorceress. As he gave an evil grin.

Meanwhile back at Rootcore:

Clare managed to sit up as Madison placed a wet towel on her wound." Thank you Madison" she said as she gave a wry smile.

"Clare What Happened?" asked Daggeron.

"I, I don't know it happened so fast, all I know was the styxiods attacked as they tossed Phinea's my way and knocked him out , I fought back as much as I could, but it was uselss Daggeron. The next thing I knew I was knocked out cold., Im sorry Daggeron, Im sorry Ranger," said Clare.

"It wasn't your fault Clare, you did what you had to do, that's all it counts" said Daggeron.

"I know , but I failed to Protect Udonna and Bowen" she added.

"BOWEN!"said the teens in a unison shocked voice.

Daggeron looked to Clare as he sighed.

Madison Kept Mum about it ,  
Xander made his way back inside as he heard.  
"You Found Bowen and didn't tell us anything" snapped Xander.

Daggeron looked back seeing Xander now entering. The Commander center.

Clare swalled as she kept Mum .

"Rangers , yes We Found Bowen, but the chocking news is ", began Daggeron.

"Nick is Udona's long lost son" he finished as he looked to the Rangers.

"Nick', Our Nick is Bowen?" said Xander

"

"Look, we need to find Bowen and Udonna before it's too late", said Daggeron.

"But how, you know The Master is stronger than we are." said Chip.

Meanwhile:

Octumus's Lair

Udonna stares to her ason as the Stxiods soldiers stayed close as they gaurded him Koragg made his way behind her as he whispered into her ear. "Take a good Look white Witch, and say goodbye" whispered Koragg.

Udonna looked aback to Koragg as she looked at her son.

Nick slowly began to come around as he opened his eyes slowly as he noticed they were no longer in Rootcore.

"Where are we?" asked Nick.

"Ah the Red Wiazard awakes" said Octumus telepathically

Nick gasped in pain as Octumus spoke within his mind

The enemy Footer and Necrolai looked over to Octumus then to Koragg. There he stood beside Udonna as he prepared himself as he risen his hands to her arms."Witness my powers white Sorceress" said Octumus.

Nick Moaned as his head pounded in pain,The Master prepared himself as the electric bolts began to appear through his tenticles.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!",yelled Udonna as her echoes echoed the Caverns.

Udonna witnessed the destruction of her son, memories flooded back when he was a chyld an infant, koragg held Udonna back as he held her tightly.Once Octumus aimed to Nick's chest he quickly cried out . the bolts crackled as they went thru his body "Ahhhhhh" screamed Nick.

Udonna struggled with Koragg as she looked back."Ugh! Let me go please,I have to save my son, he can't take the pain much longer",she yelled as she now was hitting his amor.Koragg studied her carefully,as she continued her struggle to pull away from Koraggs grasp.

"Son?" he gasped. as flashbacks appeared within his mind as he looked to Bowen.

Loud thunderous thunder was now heard as Koragg looked aside to Necroali and the Styxoids. they turned and made their way out of the cavern as they were now attacked by the Rangers and Daggeron and many of their allies. Enemy Footers now appeared as they charged.

"ENEMY FOOTERS!" yelled Xander."And Necrolai" Yelled Vida.

Daggeron was now attacked by a dozen of the enemy footers as Madison and Xander fought off the soldiers.

Daggeron suddenly managed to escape the enemy footers as he now ran into the caverns to search for Udonna and Bowen as he hid himself from incoming Enemy Footers . once they were gone he crept slowly to the lair of Octumus. there he now saw Bowen's lifeless body jerking up and down as the bolts manipulated thru his body , there he gasped in Horror as he now closed his eyes

* * *

Chapter 8 coming soon


	10. Chapter Eight

_Memories of the Past_

_Chapter 8_

Madison appeared behind Daggeron as she saw the bolts upon Nick's body, "Nooo!" She screamed as she suddenly made her way to the stone bed their she pulled Nick away as they both laid unconscious on the ground.

"Noooooo!!!" cried Vida

Koragg continued to hold onto Udonna .as he was quickly hit by Daggeron .

He managed to toss Udonna aside onto the floor as he managed to take out his sword from from his shield and attacked back.

"WHY!'why, why do you wish to destroy the boy, he's merely a young Man, YOUR SON!", yelled Daggeron.

Koragg froze to looked to Udonna as Koragg's armor began to fade one by one as he stood there.now staring at daggeron whom made his last verbal attack.

"You, You promised never to harm Bowen or Lady Udonna, you broke that promise, look at them, Look!" screamed Daggeron.

* * *

Once again the armor removed itself from the body , the fight was now led inside Octumus's lair . Udonna managed her way to her feet and quickly made her way to Bowen and Madison.

"Madison , wake up sweetheart"" said Udonna with a sweet voice

"Mmmm," moaned Madison.

Vida quickly made her way to her sister as she now sat beside Madison as she lifted her head." Will she be alright Udonna?" asked Vida.

" Yes she will," said Udonna.

"Is...Is... Nick Alright," Moaned Madison.

"I..I don't know yet, Udonna is checking on him right now" said Vida .

Udonna checked her son throughly and carefully.

"Udonna how is he?" asked Vida.

"Bowen, wake up baby boy" whispered Udonna.

Nick Managed to open his eyes with the sound of Udonna's voice one last time, his last breath was heard by her. "Tell Maddie I lo..." his last word died with him instantly as he now died with his eyes opened.

"I...Is he alright" asked Madison weakly.

"udonna looked at Madison then to Vida with tears. "I'm afraid not, Madison

Udonna looked at Vida then to madison ."He's...He's gone" cried Udonna.

"The Master took to much of his mystic Powers " she added.

"No... he can't be gone" said Madison as she broke out into tears.

Daggeron felt a sharp pain as he gasped, but feircely to contiued to fight Koragg.

"Ohh No Bowen" he thought as his sword collided with Koraggs as he now managed to move.

Daggeron defeated Koragg. "I'll be back Solaris Knight!", with that moment Koragg disappeared as Daggeron turned and made his way back to the inner lair seeing Madison crying over Nick's body.

"ohh, no , no, no, don't cry Madison" said Udonna.

Chip and xander were still fighting the enemy Footers and Styxiods as Necrolai appeared and attacked.

"Not again, we will never make it to Octumus's lair!" yelled chip.

Daggeron managed to move into Octumus's lair as he saw a rugged tenticle reaching to him as he quickly shifted his body as the tenticle mossed him by half an inch and quickly aimed his sword to it and cut it in half. The Master screamed in pain as daggeron quickly rushed over to bowen and The Family."Udonna, what happened? asked Daggeron.

"The master took so much of Bowen's Mystic Power and he's gone" said Udonna.

"Come quickly , we have no time to waist, we need to get Bowen back to Rootcore" said Daggeron.

Darn, this one Vampire isn't gonna quit will she?" asked xander.

"No but this will though" said chip.

"LIGHTING STRIKE!" he yelled as his echoes echoed the Caverns.

with that moment Necrolai was now striked upon her chest as she gasped in pain."You will pay for that Yellow wizard!" growled necrolai.

* * *

Chapter nine coming soon


	11. Chapter Nine

Memories of the Past

Chapter Nine :

with that moment Necrolai was now striked upon her chest as she gasped in pain."You will pay for that Yellow wizard!" growled necrolai.

* * *

Daggeron Managed to Carry Bowen's body as je amd the other's quickly made their way out before the Mastter attacked o nce more. "Where's Xander and Chip" he asked.

"Right behind you !" yelled Chip as he and Xander now caught up." We were caught off guard by Necrolai" answered Xander.

Daggeron sighed as he looked to the boys." We have to get back to Rootcore as quick as we can," Expalined Daggeron.  
"Wha...What's wrong?" asked Chip.

"It's Bowen... answered Daggeron.

"Is he alright?, Whats wrong with him?" asked Xander.

"He's dead Xander," answered Daggeron "Oh no , he can't be, Poor Madison" whispered Chip as he sighed.

"Hurry, we have to get back to Rootcore quickly ", said Daggeron as he followed Lady Udonna, Vida, Xander , Madison and Chip as they managed to leave the Lair as they quickly made their way back to Rootcore by Early morning light.

as they arrived they now entered the Rootcore as they saw Clare now asleep. Xander managed to wake her up as Daggeron now laid Bowen down upon the cot. "Udonna, You know what to do" said Daggeron.

She nodded as she managed to walk over to the potions and Spells as Clare also managed her way to Help Udonna as Daggeron made his way to the back of the Rootcore and entered a Chamber as he reached for a ancient box which contained a Formal White Suit with a phoenix designed upon it. he managed his way over to Bowe. there he stood as he saw Madison with him at his side.

he quickly hid as he heard Madison speak to Bowen as he laid there in a comotose state. "I know you can hear me, Come back tome Nick I can't even imagine my life without you, You are like a Friend to me, but some howi see you more than that" Madison smiled. "you are my first crush, my first love, " she added as she held his hand in hers. "I will wait for you, fight it Nick, come back to us." she whispered as she kissed his forehead .

Madison moved away from Nick as she walked over to her sister. as Daggeron made his way over to nick as he prepared the suit.

Meanwhile, Udonna managed to work on the herbal tea as clare managed to work on the New weapons.

Xander, Chip, Vida, And madison awaited outside Rootcore. "Look Guys, its getting late and we need some sleep" said Vida.

"You guys go, I'll wait here" said Madison as she looked over to the entrance of the Rootcore.

"why don't you all get some sleep here" said clare.

They all looked back as they looked to Clare . "Come on , I'll show you " she smiled

Clare and the Rangers walked thru the forest as they came around to a Huge castle

"Go on inside, GO!" shoved Clare.

with that moment Clare disappeared . "Uhm, well I guess wer have no choice, Come on Guys," said Xander.

They walked to the gates as they magically opened, there the flames appeared as seven servants approached The Rangers.

"Welcome, Lady Vida, Lady Madison, Lord Chip and Lord Lord Xander we have been expecting you" said The fenmale servant . "Come, dinner is prepared and your fresh clothing are upon your beds" she added.

They managed their way inside as they looked around. " Please enter, Come In, Come In," said an Elderly voice.

Madison, vida, chip, and Xander followed and looked around as they stood and looked to the ancient photo before them.

"Hey Look!, that's my great great Grandmother Cecila," said Madison.

"And That's my Great Great Grandfather Charles." said Chip.

Xander looked to the phot as he reconized his grandfather Lord Theodore Alan of Scotland. "Wow, They were Mystic Rangers too!" exclaimed Chip.

"They were the best, and Their True heritage of powers went past thru yout Families , when you were all born, those powers went to you all, the decendents of the Mystical Warrios," expalined Daggeron.

The Rangers looked back seeing Daggeron as they now ran over to him. "Daggeron!, How's Ni...Bowen?" they all asked in a unison voice.

Daggeron sighed ."Calm down, he's still the same" he answered.

"Dinner is served," said the servant.

"Daggeron ,m'lord "added the servant as she didn't see him enter.

"How is the Young Prince?" she asked respectedly.  
"PRINCE!" they all yelled as their voices now echoed the castle.

"Why didn't you tell us he was a Prince" said Xander.

"We did't say anything Because you all would of treated him differently than a Friend" answered Daggeron.

"Hello again Athena" smiled Daggeron.

"Excuse me M'lord the items you requested are now at the center", said the male servant .

"Great Thank you Bailey" smiled Daggeron.

Daggeron now turned and walked to the center of the Castle as he reached for the items.

"You must eat something, and get enough rest, tomorrow you have to return to your work at The Rock Porium" smiled Daggeron.

* * *

Chapter ten coming soon

* * *


	12. Chapter Ten

_(( Hey everyone im sorry for the long wait, ))_

_((All I own upon this chapter is Lord Zyanthos))  
_

_Chapter ten_

_Daggeron now turned and walked to the center of the Castle as he reached for the items._

_"You must eat something, and get enough rest, tomorrow you have to return to your work at The Rock Porium" smiled Daggeron._

* * *

_"Uhm No offense Daggeron, but this place needs to be cleaned", said Xander._

_"XANDER!", yelled Chip, Vida, and Madison as they all now gave him the evil eye._

_" This place is creepy though" said Chip._

_" This place is my home and I know Xander my home is a bit dusy, I haven't lived here since I lost Alianbow and Bowen," said Lady Udonna._

_"M"lady the young ones forbid to eat, they seem to worried of Master Bowen." snitched the servant._

_"Well I don't blame them, For he is there Leader" smiled Udonna as she now made her way over to the kids as they looked around and a bit surprised._

_That Night went by quickly as Xander, Vida, chip, and Madison were now sleeping, as Udonna and Clare took turns of keeping an eye on Bowen. by the next morning Nick's body began to deteroirate infront of Clare as she screamed,. Udonna quickly entered the room as she also watched every action that took place, tears now strolled down her face as she watched her son deteriorating from where he laid._

_"Clare get Daggeron quickly" said Udonna._

_"Right away" said Clare as she turned and ran out of the room and into the backroom to get get Daggeron. ten minutes later she returned with daggeron as they arrived, he held a comforter as a bright fire appeared as Bowen now reappeared into the Room . "It's time" said Udonna. _

_"The Reborn of the Phoenix", said Daggeron. Udonna, Daggeron, and Clare now moved over to Bowen's Body as they now formed a traingular shape. " reapeat after me, Ashes To Ashes, dust to dust we call upon the Wiccan Gods to bring back Bowen soul to us", chanted Udonna , Daggeron and Clare._

_ with Fire upon the phoenix now appearing above Rootcore, there revealed the soul of Bowen, there he slowly made his way back into the body ,as he now still laid unconcious. Clare gasped , Daggeron now reached over as he now placed the comfprterover Bowen's naked form._

_Alas within the fire there revealed the identity of Koragg. Udonna gasped . "Alianbow"._

_An Undenitfied creature appeared Before Udonna, Clare and Daggeron,_

_The Lord of the Fire Realms he revealed himself there as he now stood before them . "lord Zyanthos, Welcome to Rootcore." said Lady Udonna as she now bowed down._

_Lord Zyanthos stood with his hands in a two fists as he looked at lady Udonna as he now spoke: "Inside my hands I now reaveal, your memories of your past will be unsealed."_

_Lady Udonna looked confused as she looked to Lord Zyanthos and the crystal ball in his hands. there revealed the war, the struggle against Calliendor and Dagerron, Noticing that another creature finding a chyld as he now disappeared within the relams of the Human world. _

_" I...I...I don't understand", said Lady Udonna as she looked to Lord Zyanthos._

_"M"lady you put the pieces together when you discovered that this young man was your son, For he is Bowen, the Lost Prince of Briarwood, Now it's time to see your past love as I now say once more "Inside your heart you can reveal, let the memeories of your past be unsealed"_

_ With one motion a light of Ray of images now revealed of her true love, Alianbow fighting the great war, then seeing Niella closing the gates as he stayed within inside the Darkest Gates._

_"Wha... what does this mean?" asked Lady Udonna._

_Zyanthos smiled as he spoke once more in riddles once more :_

_"You thought you lost your husband,_

_within the great war. But now its time to put theses pieces together the way they were before, he survived by a transformation that truned him evil, the only way to break this curse is for Bowen to break the Seal" he finished._

_"So Alianbow is Koragg, and Bowenhas to face him once more. I cannot lose both of them, they are both my life," said Udonna._

_ " You have no choice, for both they are now to fight or die" said Lord Zyanthos as he now disappeared.  
_


	13. ChapterEleven

_Chapter 11_

_As Lord Zyanthos disappeared Daggeron moved his way over to Lady Udonna as he sighed. _

_"The only way to get your husband is for your son to destroy Octumus, he is whom the one given the power of Koragg, The Mighty Wolf warrior to your husband, but one problem," explained Daggeron_

_"What?" asked Lady Udonna_

_"he himself promised to destroy the one precious person" added Daggeron._

_"His son", answered Udonna._

_" For that he doesn't know that he's Bowen, He thinks he's just an ordinary Ranger. Remember Udonna He's the light and the the strongest wizard ever, he will kill Alianbow, or we can try to stop him before he does" explained Daggeron._

_" But Lord Zyanthos just said that Bowen is to kill his own father, I wish that not to happen," said Udonna._

_"If that has to come to that then yes, he will have to kill him" said Daggeron._

_Udonna looked to Daggeron as she gave him a upset look._

_"What?. you know that is the only way to break the curse," said Daggeron._

_"There is another way to do it Daggeron, it maybe risky but its worth the try" said Udonna as she_

_Another way to break the curse is Bowen's identity to be revealed to him in person maybe that can change something", said Udonna_

_"if that happens The Master will surely want to destroy Bowen at all cost," she added _

_"Aye that is so true, because Bowen is the light and strongest wizard ever," explained Daggeron. _

_"War or no war we will get the war because of The Master," said Daggeron._

_Bowen now awoke as he gasped for air, udonna made her way over to Bowen as she quickly picked his head up as she now sat with him and laid her head upon her lap ._

_ there she now caressed his forehead with a wet cloth as she now comforted him."It's Alright Bowen" she whsipered._

_"Bowen?" he whispered as he looked to Lady Udonna._

_ there she smiled as she nodded , "yes that's your true birth name _


	14. Chapter Twelve

Memories Of Past

By Melissa

Chapter 12

"Bowen?" he whispered.

"Yes, Nicholas Bowen is your true birth name," said Udonna as she now whispered as she now held him . Tears now trickled down is face as Udonnaheld him as she now cried with him.

"I'm sorry,I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you" said Udonna.

She now leaned her forehead to his as they now comforted each other once more.

A strong hand was now laid upon her shoulder as she looked up seeing Daggeron. "I cannot let him do this I can't let him kill his own father" said Udonna.

"It's Bowen's Destiny Udonna" said Daggeron.

"Is it his destiny to kill his own father," said Udonna.

"No,but it is his destiny to kill The Master in order to break the curse"said Daggeron.

She now looked to Bowen whom was now sleeping.

"He has a choice to make Udonna" said Daggeron.

"I just hope he makes the right one" she whispered.

The crystal now alerted Danger within the human metropolis, Daggeron and Lady Udonna now made their way as they now noticed that it was Koragg and Necrolai destroying the human realm.

The Rangers came running from the Castle s they now looked at Nick,

"Udonna, Udonna!' they yelled out.

"Go quickly, they must be stopped, " said Udonna.

"I'll go with the Rangers and You stay with Bowen" said Daggeron as he now transformed.

as Solaris Knight.

Fifteen minutes later;

The Rangers fought Necrolai as Daggeron managed to fight Koragg. The battle between koragg and Necrolai was vulnerable as xader now yelled. "We need Nick!"

Udonna and Clare now looked back to see Nick, intead they both found an empty bed.

"W...Where did Bowen go?" she asked clare.

Clare shrugged as she looked confused..

"He's gone" said Udonna.

Meanwhile

Octumus's Lair

Bowen managed to embark upon Octumus's Lair as he now looked around for any sign of him. He suddenly gained flashbacks of memories, painful memories flashing his mind as he continued to seek out the Master himself as he now made his way into the lair .

"Welcome Home Young Prince" said Octumus as he now spoke into Bowen's mind.

Bowen winced as he fell onto his knees as he looked to The Master.

"This was never my home , my home is with my mother, you taken the most important person in her life, and you will pay" threatened Bowen.

"MAGICAL SOURCE MYSTIC FORCE!: called out Bowen as he now transformed into the Whyte Mystical Ranger as he now held his blaster to Octumus.

Human Realms:

Daggeron and Koragg fought as the other Rangers were fighting against Necrolai.

Madison now gave a last swift kick upon her head as she now flew back unconscious.Koragg sensed something wrong as he fought Daggeron. He quickly moved away and spoke fiercely.

"You are a weak Fool, you aren't worthy enough to fight me'' with that moment Koragg exlaimed "UTHE SASTOS" as he now disappeared..

"Daggeon is Bowen there with you ?" asked Udonna.

No, he's suppose to be with you " answered Daggeron.

"He's not, he's gone" said Udonna.

Daggeron sighed. "I'll look for him I promise Udonna.

Udonna now sighed .

Meanwhile back at

Octumus's Lair :

Bowen stood in place aiming his weapon to Octumus .

"Now tell me young Wizard, what did I take ,or whom did I take from you," asked Octuus telepathically.

Bowen now moved closer to Octumus, you think back carefully and remember," said Bowen.

Otumus began to think back as his tenticles move hysterically as Koragg now appeared and entered the lair.

"My thought i have none to remember why don't you tell me White Wizard"said Octumus telepatically.

Not knowing that Koragg was now in the lair,Bowen made sure that is weapon was still pointing to The Master hoping to kill him.

"You know whom I speak of Octumus" said Bowen.

"You make him whom he is today"he added.

Koragg slowly now entered the cavern as he now stood behind Bowen as he now held his sword up to attack.

"You took Alianbow down with you, the day he fought Morticon, he almost killed Udonna, my mentor,my mother," he continued.

Octumus laughed as flashbacks began to appear within Koragg's mind.

He now slowly raised his weapon as he now prepared himself to strike Bowen down.

"Say goodbye White Ranger!" yelled Koragg.

Bowen now turned as he came Face to Face with Koragg as he now struck him down with a blow from his sword..

His lifeless body winced in pain as he tried to move up, but instead Octumus's tenticle attacked his victim upon his chest as he now screamed out in pain as he gasped as he felt the lightening being struck

Whilst he slowly now removed his powers which now made the boy at weakened state.

Udonna and Daggeron now arrived with the other Rangers within the moments as they looked around. "This has to be the place" said Udonna. Styxiods now appeared as they awaited in fighting stance," Go and Look for Bowen, we will take care of thee styxiods" said Xander.

They now made their way in as they looked in each cavern, they finally came around as they now saw Bowen as he laid upon the ground with Octumus's tenticle within his chest..

'Bowen!"she whispered.

"Udonna stop , look"said Daggeron s he now poynted to Koragg.

whom was now at a staring stage .


	15. Chapter Thirteen

Memories of The Past

By Melissa

Chapter 13

Daggeron and Udonna just stared at Koragg . "I can't just stand here" snapped Udonna.

"BOWEN!" she cried out

Koragg now looked back seeing Udonna as Octumus now attacked her .

She gasped as he now felt her body being lifted from where she stood. He swung her body left and right as he now tossed her onto the floor beside her son. She now cried as she slowly moved close to her son , again he struck his tenticles to Udonna and Bowen.

Bolts of lightening were now penetrating thru their Bodies. Daggeron didn't know what to do .

Daggeron closed his eyes at the sight as Koragg now turned and came face to face with his his rival .

"Why?. Why are you doing this?" he asked.

Koragg growled as he just stared at Daggeron. Once again flashbacks occured within the mind of Koragg. Seeing an infant and a woman, he looked over Udonna then to the Young man, once more image appeared within the eyes mind. He woman now lip synched "Help me Alianbow" as the chyld cries echoed his mind once more. The flashbacks now continued as it now revealed his true identity.

Koragg gasped as he now jumped between the power of The Master, and The White Wizard and Udonna.

Bowen now went into shock as the tenticle was now removed from his chest.

The war was now over , The Master was now dead as Koragg struck him down, as he now stood there, as he now looked over to Udonna and Bowen he slowly moved closely to them.

Now startled she managed to move to protect her son , from her rival, from the one person who wanted him dead. He now growled as he continued to walk nearer to them there the amor of Koragg was now disappearing one by one there now revealed her long lost husband Alianbow

her eyes went wide as she now watched ever move he now made as he step closer .Daggeron also stood there in shock, he slowly made his way to help Udonna up.

"There's always a time for questions, but for now i'm taking my family out of here"he told Daggeron.

No complaints were heard from Daggeron as he watched his mentor now carried son out of the Lair.

The Rangers continued their fight with Styxiods in the caverns. As Alianbow managed his way out of the caverns as he now carried his son. The rangers were shocked to see the man whom carried Bowen.

The Styxiods stopped their fighting as they now looked to Alianbow and his son Bowen.

Whispering voices were now heard among them.

Necrolai now appeared as she now saw Alianbow and Udonna. There she now charged after her as she now attacked her .

Necrolai and Udonna now fought as Alianbow moved his son into the arms of Daggeron.

He made his way to Necrolai as he now pulled her away from Udonna. "ENOUGH!" exclaimed Alianbow as he now held Necrolai back. As he now growled her face.

'You Traitor!" yelled Necrolai

'Yes Necrolai I am a Traitor, I am now leaving with my wife and my son,' said Alainbow.

Huh..what...? said the four Rangers in a unison voice.

"The Master is now dead, The war is now over" he added.

"Dead", reapeated Necrolai.

"The Light destroyed The Master?" she asked

"No I killed him" he answered.

"And you will die!' she exclaimed.

Necrolai now charged after Alianbow as he now transformed into Koragg The wolf warrior.

They fought as they now pulled away and attacked once more upon each other.

The styxiods now dispersed from where they stood as Xander, Vida, Madison, and Chip made their way to Daggeron.

"Is he alright" asked Vida.

"We don't know, The Master too so much of his powers away from him" answered Udonna

"How did you and Bowen escape" asked Xander.

"Who saved you from The Master?" asked Madison.

"Alianbow did," answered Daggeron

"Give it up Necrolai, the fight is over," said Alianbow.

Alianbow sighed as he now growled but he knew fighitng Necrolai was impossible, he now watched her leave he knew this war was now over with The Master but it wasn't over until his son was dead he new there was another from his past whom also wanted him dead.

Alas he unmorphed and made his way back to Daggeron as he now reached for Bowen and looked at the Rangers . They all now gathered as he now spoke . "UTHE SASTOS!".

With that moment they all disappered as they now reappeared by Rootcore.

Clare now awaited for Udonna, Daggeron, and the Rangers as she now paced back and forth a she awaited as she now turned, she came face to Face with Alianbow.

"Ni...Niella" said Alianbow

"Uhm no,...Im Clare, her daughter" answered Clare

"Bowen, Is Bowen Alright?" she asked.

" I don't know, The Master took so much of his power once again, I need to lay him down' said Alianbow.

Clare now entered as she now let him follow her to a nearby cot. There he now laid Bowen down and made his way outside the Rootcore .

Merely five minutes later Udonna, Daggeron an The Rangers now approached as they now entered as Udonna now noticed Alianbow siting by the tree stump.

She sighed as she now made her way over to him.

"Alianbow? She whispered.

Alianbow looked back to Udonna as she sighed as she now noticed tears trickling down his cheeks.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

' I can't trust myself with my own son" he whispered...

Udonna sighed as she now looked to her husband as she smiled

"I do, trust you " she whispered.

" Don't you understand , I almost killed my own son" he cried as he now looked to Udonna .

Udonna now comforted her husband as she now hugged him tightly.

"How, how did you lose our son?" asked Alianbow.

"Well, I didn't Lose Bowen, I ordered Daggeron to take Bowen away when the Darkness attacked The Realms Of Briarwood, I knew when you fought Morticon I had this feeling come over me that they would destroy Bowen or have him join the darkness" explained Udonna.

"That's when Morticon and the others were drawn back to the gates" said Alianbow.

" Losing you and My sister was the weakest poynt ever, then losing Bowe that destroyed me even more" said Udonna.

"Besides Udonna losing her Family I was cursed along with Callendor," said Daggeron.

Udonna and Alianbow now looked back seeing Daggeron and Jenji as they now made their way over to them.

Jenji peered his head out as he saw Alianbow, "Hey there Alianbow, looking good you look like a million" smiled jenji

"Thamks Jenji I'll take that as a complement" said Alianbow.

"What's going to Happen now?. Now that the Master is dead" asked Daggeron.

"Go on living our lives the way they were and I'm hoping that Bowen will give me another chance" said Alianbow.

"He will just give him time" said Daggeron.

Meanwile

Inside Rootcore :

Xander, Vida,Chip paced bck and forth inside the Rootcore as Madison sat beside Bowenas she hoped he'd wake up soon. ' You know he will pull through this,Maddie, Bowen is very strong" said Clare as she gave Madison a reassuring smile.

Madison smiled as she now looked back to Bowen as she now placed her head beside his arm.

As soon Clare turned to walk away. Bowen awoke as he quickly gasped in pain as he began jolting his body hysterically

Madison quickly rose to her feet as she held Bowen down. "SOMEONE GET UDONNA QUICK!" she screamed. Electric bolts were now comnig from his finger tips as he now struck Madison as she now flew back.


	16. Chaptr Fourteen

Memories Of The Past

By Melissa

Chapter 14:

Clare screamed as she now made her way to Madison.

Xander and chip now made their way to Nick as they now held him down.

Chip turned and made his way out as she now stood at the entrance

"Udonna!,Daggron, and Alianbow looked back at Chip . "Whats wrong Chip?" asked Udonna.

"It's Nick his body is bolting with electrical ,Ugh , just come here Hurry!" he snapped.

They rushed into Rootcore as they noticed Clare was near Madison, as they now saw Xander and Vid trying to calm down Bowen's body from jerking wildly.

Alianbow quickly made his way over to his son. There he saw his son's body jerking rapidly once more.

He forcely held onto his son's body as he noticed the powers within his body.

He managed to look over to udonna and to Daggeron.

"He carries the Master's powers" said Alianbow.

"But how? That's impossoble" said Udonna.

Daggeron looked over to Alianbow as he sighed. "Is there anyway to remove this powers before it kills him?" he asked.

"No, there is no way we can remove this power,"said Alianbow.

Alianbow nodded as he looked to Bowen.

Vida, chip, and Xander looked to the Elders as they sighed.

"Wait, wait a minute, If Darkeness is hate and Deceit, then the power Madison Carries is Love and peace" said Xander

"Wha...what happened?" asked Madison.

Vida Looked at Xader with confussion, "Where are you getting at Xan" sai Vida..

"Watch , Madison get close to Nick once more" said Xander.,

Clare looked at Madison as she sighed with relief. " You were knocked out by Bowen" said Clare.

Madison looked at Nick as she made her way back to him as she noticed Alianbow holding him down.

Alianbow saw Madison as she sighed. There she now laid her hand upon Bowen's chest as Madison looked to Alianbow then to her Sister and her Friends . There he now removed his grip from his son, there he looked a Madison as he just watched her.

She carefully put her mind at ease as she now looked to Bowen, there she sighed as she now closed her eyes.

Again th electrical surged thru Bowen and Madison . Somehow Alianbow managed to understand the reason why this was happening.

The Master's power was filled with Hate and Deceit, only one was to destroy the Darkness was by one thing that remained in life for his son was Love.

Love that remained in his son's heart as only one girl and the one who can save him, is Madison..

Within moments everyone now stared to Madison as a fire shoned it's lights above her and Bowen.

The burning power of the master's powers that protested to remove itself from Bowen was now fighting the Phoenix's fire.

The powers began to fade away s Madison now opened her eyes as they now revealed the eye of the Phoenix. Now with risen hands she blasted the darkness away as the brightness of the fire now exploded upon them as it no weakened Madison as she now l slumped onto the ground. Vida quickly made her way to her paternal twin as she now helped her up.

Madison now opened her eyes as she smiled at her sister, "Seriously I didn't know you had that kind of Power within you" said Vida.

"I don't, that power was transferred into me from Bowen" answered Madison.

With that Moment Bowen awoke as he gasped.

Udonna, Daggeron, and Alianbow sighed with releif as they quickly made their way to him. Alianbow helped Madison up as he took her into his arms as he thanked her for helping Bowen to recover.

From then on, Bowen and Madison were destined to be together With the witness of the Powers that they carry , Lord Alianbow and Lady Udonna accepted Madison as the Future Princess The Briarwood Lands...

Prolouge:

Within the Years that has passed, Alianbow became a mentor to his grandchyldren

Tobias "Phoenix" and Alliayah "Melody" , chyldren to Bowen and Madison whom carried both Fire ad Water . MainlyTobias's Power was inherited to him at the age of three , as Alliayah's was inherited at the age of five.

Xander and Vida's children became Wizards of Earth as they both inherited their father's and mother's powers. They both realized that their Boys, Lance and Giovani " Twin Earth" couldn't control their Powers so they decided to bind them til their fifteenth Birthday.

Chip and Clare...(whom would of thought ) had Gia "Mooni" shes the youngest Soceress whom inherited her power at the age of eleven in which she can control the moon,

whilst Udonna and Clare became their teachers, they taught them so many spells that they all mastered them. Daggeron became their trainer, he given them so muchtime and Pride on the chyldren, they reminded him of his old Students.

Giovani and Lance were so much as Xander, Gia was more as her mother, and Tobias and Allayiah were like their parents. Unseparated.

They discovered a new Ranger was in town as they went to search for her. Amberly "Silver" daughter of Necroali and Toby. And baby sister to LeeLee.

No one never expected Amberly had powers of a Sorceress, Udonna confirmed to Necroali to have her daughter train with them for the summer.

With the training, she passed with the practiced of flying she aced it. Everyone now accepted her as Power Ranger. She's known as The Sliver Lighting Ranger.

The End

Coming Soon :

PRMF

Matilda's Maze Game


End file.
